Full Igloo
"Full Igloo" is one of the most popular TV Shows on Pengy Adult, the TV channel targeted towards penguins 16 and up. Full Igloo has 2 seasons with it's 3rd season being released February 2016. The TV Show is rated PG13 and has two major motion pictures. It is aired weekly. The show is about a family of penguins, Bob Wiley (the father, played by Derick Green), Cheryl Wiley (the mother, played by Hannah Buele), and their 5 children, Jared (20 years old, played by Jason Arron), Rachel (17 years old, played by Justice Keys), Karen (14 years old, played by Izzy Cent), David (9 years old, played by Justin Carrow), and Bridget (4 years old, played by Molly Woodlands). Jared's wife, Veronica (21 years old, played by Yasmine Morales), and their daughter, Julie, also live in the igloo. Reception Season One: ''Rotten Tomatoes: ''73% (241 reviews) ''Metacritic: ''81% (98 reviews) Season Two: ''Rotton Tomatoes: ''78% (256 reviews) ''Metacritic: ''85% (101 reviews) Episodes Season 1, Episode 1 - "Pilot" - Bob and Cheryl find out that Veronica is pregnant and argue about if they should let them move in or not; Karen goes on her first date; Rachel helps Bridget get ready for her pre-school interview. Double-length episode. Series Premiere. Season 1, Episode 2 - "Love in the Air" - Veronica and Jared annoy everyone with their public romance; Karen gets serious with her boyfriend and Rachel gives her advice; Bridget develops a crush on her first day of pre-school. Season 1, Episode 3 - "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" - David beats a video game world record, Karen and her boyfriend go through a tough stage in their relationship, Veronica goes into labor... 2 months early. Season 1, Episode 4 - "And it's a..." - Karen tries to recover from her breakup, Rachel can't decide what to write her college essay on, Veronica and Jared reveal the gender and name of their new baby. Season 1, Episode 5 - "When You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go" - When the bathroom's at school are out of order, David wets his pants; Karen goes to a sleepover where the other girls' prank call her mom; Bob has trouble trying to order a pizza online. Season 1, Episode 6 - "The Reunion" - Cheryl reluctantly takes a trip to her hometown of Flipper City to go to a high school reunion; Rachel takes Karen and Bridget to the hospital to meet Julie, the new baby; When Bob takes David out fishing for a day, it isn't smooth sailing. Season 1, Episode 7 - "Birthday Blues" - When the rest of the family forget about Karen's birthday, they let her decide all the activities for the entire day in return; Rachel joins a dating website that tells her that her 'Perfect Match' is her ex-boyfriend; Jared gets sick when he steals Veronica's hospital food. Season 1, Episode 8 - "Ditch Day" - When Karen makes fun of Rachel for never skipping a day of school, Rachel decides to secretly stay home; Bob gets caught as he tries to sneak out of the office; Bridget gets lost at the museum during a school field trip. Season 1, Episode 9 - "The Fall Fair" - Cheryl unknowingly signs up to volunteer at the high school's Fall Fair; Rachel gets asked to go to the Fall Fair by two different boys, Karen has to babysit Bridget and David. Season 1, Episode 10 - "The Arrival" - Cheryl finds out that Bridget's new friend from pre-school is the daughter of her high school crush; Veronica and Julie come home from the hospital; Karen gives Rachel the silent treatment. Season 1, Episode 11 - "Skater Sisters" - Rachel and Karen go ice skating, only to find both their ex-boyfriends there; Veronica takes Julie to her first doctor's appointment; David develops a crush on a high-schooler. Season 1, Episode 12 - "Halloween Scares" - Cheryl takes Bridget and David trick-or-treating; Rachel and Karen watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed; Bob dresses up as a clown and goes to work not knowing that no one else dressed up. Double-length episode. Season Finale. Season 2, Episode 1 - "One man's trash...is another man's trash" - Bob gets upset when an anonymous person keeps dumping their trash in the families' trash can; Karen obsesses over a boy who turns out to be Rachel's ex-boyfriends younger brother; David teaches Bridget how to play his video games...and she is better than he is. Season Premiere. Season 2, Episode 2 - "Pizza Love" - Cheryl tries to avoid jury duty; Rachel falls in love with the pizza delivery boy; Bridget gives herself a hair cut. Season 2, Episode 3 - "The New Kid" - Karen is assigned to be lab partners with a new student; Rachel loses Bridget at the park; Cheryl gets upset when David buys his own clothes. Category:Fanon Category:Pookieluvs Stuff